


Tall, Dark, and Metal

by LJ_Pynn



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Droid Love, Droid sex, Finger Bang, Finger Blast, Human and Droid, I don't know what tags I can possibly add here, Metal Hands, Other, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn
Summary: After surviving the Battle of Scarif, Jyn Erso learns about companionship from her droid friend, K-2SO.





	Tall, Dark, and Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, Old Ben-core; your curiosity is the reason for me actually writing this one. You told me to write this because YOU wondered how it would work. I hope this answers your questions.  
> _________________________________________________________

The cockpit of the freighter glowed blue as the lights inside dimmed to feed power to the hyperdrive. Jyn leaned back in her seat, exhausted. The day had been a one chore after another delivering precious cargo across several systems. She looked over to her pilot and business partner, who sat in the captain’s chair as he stared out into hyperspace. They’d been working together for months now, but Jyn was still unsettled by the way that K-2SO could sit perfectly still with no semblance of life. The lack of even something as simple as subconscious breathing felt unnatural, even if he was a droid. Still, she was glad to have him at her side. Normally, she would find herself working alone, if at all. Most of her organic partners and colleagues in the past had left her to fend for herself, so she was used to it. Kay was different, though. He hadn’t left her side since Scarif. Maybe companionship was part of his altered programming, since he always seemed attached to Cassian before he was killed. He could have stayed with the Alliance, but chose to go with her instead. She smiled at the idea that someone was there for her for more than a few days at a time.

“What are you looking at?” Kay asked as he turned his head to look back at her.

“Nothing,” Jyn shook her head. She stretched her arms and legs before letting out a yawn and standing from her seat. She rested her hand on his newly polished shoulder plate, rubbing her thumb over the area that used to bare an Imperial Cog insignia. She looked back to his visual receptors and raised the edge of her lip. “Just… thanks again for being here with me.” She said sincerely. Kay didn’t respond immediately, leading to a moment of awkward silence as she stood next to him. She finally broke eye contact and nodded, not surprised by his unsuredness of how to reply. She patted his shoulder and began toward the door.

“You’ve expressed your gratitude for my presence six and a half times since we started working together, Jyn Erso,” He spoke up from behind her.

Now Jyn was unsure of what to say. She always liked to think that he appreciated her keeping him in operation. Of course, Kay was never one to voice such an emotion, if a droid could feel such a thing. She nodded again before walking away from the cockpit. Just outside was a short corridor that led to the various compartments of the ship. She squinted as she looked to the opposite end of the hall, making sure the bulk storage door was locked, then turned into the captain’s quarters. While Kay had no use for a personal room, he tended to spend his close-downs and chargings on the cockpit, leaving the small bed and fresher to Jyn. She activated the lights and the door closed behind her. They were usually dim, but barely made most of the room visible when they were in Hyperspace.

She walked over to the fresher in just a few steps and activated the flow of water in the tiny shower compartment. As it began to warm up, she stripped herself of the dark grey jumpsuit she wore during work. She looked at the cracked mirror that stood over the sink, now seeing herself wearing just a sleeveless undershirt and small at her waist. Her face and hair were a mess of sweat and dirt from the day’s rigorous work. She usually didn’t like to look less than presentable for her customers, but it was inevitable in this type of work. So long as the credits kept her alive, she was at least content. Once the mirror started to fog from the hot water, she dropped the remainder of her clothing to the floor and stepped in. The rush of water felt soothing on her skin. It almost stung when she moved her face under the faucet head, but she prefered the hottest water she could bare. She could feel the dirt start to flow away, down her body and into the drain. As her hair soaked, she reached for the shredded rag and bar of soap for a more rigorous scrubbing.

While she automatically continued her usual washing routine, she thought more of her past companions. Through Rogue One, Saw Gerrera, and a few others from the brief periods she wasn’t alone, one specifically came to mind: Vesko B’elanna. She remembered the day they’d met, when he’d saved her from a group of thugs that she had overconfidently taken on in a fight. Of all the men in the galaxy that she’d had even a shred of interaction with, she found that Vesko was the only one that she felt a romantic connection to. She thought more about their time together and the first time the two of them had spent the night expressing their mutual feelings for each other. It was her only time sharing a bed with someone, and she felt lucky that he had made it memorable, even if he, too, left her alone within the next week. He was as skilled a lover as he was a pilot.

Jyn finally snapped out of her intimate thoughts when she realized where her hand had been for the past minute. She stopped herself from continuing, at least in the moment. Since she had a lot of downtime, she tended to treat herself to some personal _romancing_ before bed. Instead of doing so in the shower, she opted to not waste the water and take herself to her mattress. Once she was confident that she had thoroughly cleaned herself, perhaps even rushing in the end to get under her blankets faster, she shut down the water flow and let the warm air dry her for a short time. She didn’t bother to cover herself when she walked over to her bed. She shivered in the cold air, ready to find herself under her blanket and get to work on herself.

Jyn lay down, her head resting against a mound of clothes that served as her pillow. She pulled the blanket over. It was just barely long enough to reach from under her shoulders to cover her feet. She looked around the dimly lit room, making sure all was in order before her hand began back toward her waist. She didn’t want to waste time. Her fingers massaged her lips while she thought back to the good times with Vesko. Her first time, and few times before he left her, were the only time she’d felt the intimacy that she believed a woman should. Since then, she’d taught herself to give the same pleasures by her own hand. It took no longer than a minute to get herself back into the mood.

She hastened her movements, running two fingers down the length of her wet cunt. The rhythmic breathing she usually started with was interrupted by a short gasp when her thumb grazed lightly over her clit. Jyn smiled at the familiar sensation it gave her. She kept rubbing herself. Soon her thumb found a home over her clit, lightly rotating around and around. Her other hand made it’s way up her body, cupping and squeezing her breast. Her nipples were already perked from the cold air of the room. She clasped the one in her hand between her fingers, tugging ever so lightly. Her fingers around her pussy had paused, giving all of the energy to her thumb as she pushed herself further and further. Her eyes snapped shut. She could feel the swell of her orgasm mounting.  It wouldn’t take long before she could finally get her finish. Jyn felt on top of her world, almost over the edge before it all cut away at a startling sound. Her eyes reopened quickly, fixing on the door sliding open and the tall silhouette that stood just beyond it.

“Jyn, I meant to ask--”

“Kay!” Jyn shouted, cutting him off. She tightened the blanket around herself and sat up on the bed. Reality fell back into place, taking her from her euphoria. “What are you--” She tried to regain her thoughts and ask about Kay’s rude intrusiveness. “Karabast! Don’t you knock!?” She loudly inquired. Her breathing was heavy. Kay stood there, apparently unsure of what exactly was wrong with his entering. She waited for an answer. Without looking away from her, he slowly raised a fist next to him. He lightly tapped on the metal doorframe.

“May I come in?” He asked slowly, well-aware of the redundancy of the question at this point. Jyn clenched her fists under the blanket. She held back the series of expletives that ran through her mind.

“What do you want, Kay?”

“I meant to ask if you had patched the breach inside the cargo hold before takeoff.”

Jyn rolled her eyes. “Couldn’t you have asked me through the commlink?”

“I could have,” Kay answered immediately. “But I left my commlink in the cockpit and your door was closer. Did you fix the breach?”

“Yes!” Jyn shouted back with a growl in her voice. “I fixed the breach, but don’t you know it’s rude to waltz in here without warning? I’m… kind of in the nude here,” She looked down across her bed, telling him what lay just under her blanket.

“Please. I’m a droid. Not a voyeur. I’m no more clothed than you are,” Kay indicated down to his own metal frame. Jyn rolled her eyes. She calmed her breath, taking air in through her nose and letting it release slowly from her mouth. Kay’s white visual-receptors focused on her. “You’re sweating. And breathing erratically,” He studied her for another second while she failed to come up with her usual quick response. “Were you masturbating, Jyn Erso?”

“Kriff!” Jyn shrieked in disbelief that he would ask such a thing.

“I’m only asking.”

“A little personal, don’t you think?!” She shot her eyes around the room, trying not to look at him.

“If you require assistance, I’m programmed with a variety of techniques that can be used to help you.”

Jyn was silent, dumbfounded at Kay’s words. She’d normally blame this type of behaviour on the reprogramming job that Cassian did, but this was something entirely out of character, even for Kay. While he stood, waiting for her reply, she cradled her head in her hand. After a moment of trying to come up with something to say, she finally spoke up, still not able to look right at him.

“Are you telling me you want to _assist_ me in masturbating?” She asked quizzically before adding “Not that I _was_ in the first place.”

“No need to hide it. This isn’t the first time I’ve caught you indulging yourself,” He mentioned, a little too casually.

“What?!” She looked back to him again, now more embarrassed and confused than angry.

“I just didn’t speak up until you started yelling at me this time.”

Jyn fell back down on her bed. She couldn’t believe all she was hearing.

“Why do you even know what masturbation is, Kay?” She asked while staring at the ceiling.

“It’s something I picked up while observing the Empire. Sexual depravity leads to decreased productivity. I wondered why there was a ten and a half percent drop in your work recently. You’re horny.”

Jyn raised her hand to her forehead, almost feeling a headache begin to emerge. This was a lot to hear at once.

“Besides, I’m a droid. I wouldn’t tell anybody. Not that there’s anyone to tell.”

She laid there, thinking about all she and Kay had been through in these months. They helped each other out in so many ways. He’d been around longer than Vesko even bothered to stay and she _was_ feeling no long-term fulfillment from her personal endeavours. He was right, of course.  droid would have no reason to tell anyone. She couldn’t believe what she was thinking, but she knew Kay would keep a secret. He was not capable of embarrassment, so if ship productivity was to get back to order, this was the best option she could see. Still, she wondered exactly how he would be able to assist her. She raised her head just enough to look at him, still standing in the door, not having moved an inch.

“Come here,” She beckoned him.

“Are you serious?” He inquired.

“Come on,” She sat up again, still keeping herself covered. He walked closer, towering over her on her bed. “Please enlighten me to these _methods_ of yours.”

“Are you serious?” He repeated his question.

“Ship productivity, right?” She smiled, faking the true reason for her interest. Kay seemed unsure at first.

“Well,” He started to raise his arm, looking down at his wrist.

Jyn almost gasped when his interfacing tool emerged from it. She stared at the device he’d used to link himself to all types of machinery. It was obvious what he could do with it, but she was still surprised by the idea. Of course, she started to question the cleanliness of such a thing.

“I keep every part of myself clean, Jyn,” He assured her. “And it vibrates.”

She quickly looked back up to his white eyes, amazed at the concept.

“Really?” She asked. Kay stared back at her for a second before answering.

“No, it doesn’t,” He confessed. “But I can move my fingers faster than any human can.”

Jyn smirked. Kay certainly came equipped for more than he was built for. She thought for another second about whether this would be weird, but he was proving himself capable of making any risk worth it. She started to nod, finally approving completely. She began to tug at her blanket, keeping her eyes on Kay as she revealed herself to him. He looked down at her bare chest.

“Very… healthy.” He complimented her to the best of his ability. “Are you sure you wish to do this, Jyn?” He asked, still apparently surprised by her willfulness. She didn’t respond with words. Instead, she slid her hand back between her legs. She simply put on a deviant smile to answer his question. He nodded and slowly began to take a seat at the edge of her bed. She moved over to make room, taking his possible comfortability into mind. When he was finally down, she started rubbing herself. While she brought herself back into her mood, she took Kay’s hand in her own. She pulled his arm down slowly. He moved with her, allowing her to take lead. She placed his hand over her wetness, guiding it back and forth, showing him how she liked it. He caught on to the rhythm almost immediately. She laid back down, letting him go on after he had figured out exactly what to do for her.

He didn’t speak. He only focused on his motions. She let him continue, gripping his wrist in one hand and her breast in the other. _This_ was something she hadn’t felt in a very long time. Having someone else pleasure her this way was far more exciting than keeping matters in her own literal hands. She shuddered when his thumb extended out and began circling her clit. He started to move his fingers quicker. His thumb seemed as though it were beginning to vibrate as it massaged her tiny sensitive nub. _‘Faster than any human’_ indeed, he was. He went on with this method. She felt herself getting close to orgasm again already. She didn’t want this to end so swiftly now. With her hand around his wrist, she pulled him back.

Kay looked down at Jyn. She widened her eyes, as if to beg as she started to stroke the interfacing jack that protruded from him. She wanted to feel it inside of her now. He nodded and turned his sight back down. He turned his wrist over, so the tip of the device was just an inch from her sopping hole. His the back of two of his fingers laid themselves down lightly. They were precisely positioned over her clit this time. She wondered what exactly he was going to try to do from this position, but was pleasantly surprised one he started.

Kay’s fingers began to vibrate against her again while the device slowly extended itself, just barely inside of her. He didn’t push too hard or too much, given that the metal rod would probably do more harm than good if he wasn’t very careful and precise with his actions. It began to retract automatically. Jyn, forgot the device could move independently of the rest of his arm. He pushed it in once more. She moaned at the pleasurable incursion. This was such a unique experience to her. He retracted his rod again, then pushed in once more, all the while keeping his vibrating fingers lightly rubbing against her clit. Her breathing picked up rapidly. Her legs started to tense at the immense euphoric feeling he was giving her with such ease. She knew her orgasm was just on the horizon. With just the slightest pressing of his fingers, her vision went white. All she felt was her frantic pussy pulsating around the end of Kay’s arm. He didn’t stop for the duration of her intense finish. Only when her body finally released all of it’s tension and her limbs fell loose did he pull his hand back.

Once Jyn started to regain her vision and feeling in the rest of her body, she looked next to her. Kay was already standing up next to the bed again. She rolled over, holding her hands between her thighs. She caught her breath and smiled up to him. Her eyes locked to his, both wondering who would speak first.

“Was that… sufficient?” Kay asked awkwardly. Jyn just nodded with her smile. He lingered for a moment before turning back toward the door.

“Kay!” She rolled back over and called to him just before he exited.

“Yes, I know, Jyn.” He called back. “I will knock next time.”

“Please… don’t knock. Just enter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really? Three-thousand words of this? This is how I spend my nights?


End file.
